


Это не проходит

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку: TYL!Занзас\TYL!Сквало. юст со стороны Занзаса, маскируемый под агрессию. Сквало ведет себя вканонно, но однажды случайно выясняется, что он отлично понимает, что происходит, и наслаждается этим. Ограничиться констатацией факта или развить ситуацию дальше - на усмотрение авторов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это не проходит

А ведь когда-то казалось, что это пройдет. Ну, свихнулся слегка после восьми лет в ледяном плену. Первое время он и впрямь был не в себе - и даже сам толком не знал, отомстить он хочет или умереть. Или и то, и другое сразу. А то, что у него вставал на придурка, умудрившегося за восемь лет отрастить себе волосы до задницы, так это на фоне остальных проблем было сущей ерундой.   
Но проблемы прошли, а ерунда осталась.   
Ерунда была горластым бешеным придурком, причудливой смесью гонора и верности. И веры – в него, в Занзаса. Без этой веры хрен бы он пошел на Битву Колец и хрен вообще бы выжил, но сообщать придурку об этом он не торопился. Так за десять лет и не собрался сообщить, в общем-то. Обойдется.   
Достаточно и того, что он привязан был к этой горластой сволочи больше, чем к кому-либо в своей жизни. 

Так и шло. За десять лет он как-то привык. Исправно трахал баб, стараясь не связываться с блондинками, срывался на белобрысого придурка, сам не понимая почему, но без этого как-то не получалось – не обнять, так хоть ударить. А потом в каком-то баре он встретил ту девку.  
Может, спьяну, но девка показалась ему копией Сквало – высокая, угловатая, с длиннющими обесцвеченными волосами.   
Сходства оказалось достаточно, чтоб он притащил шлюху к себе домой. Они пили и трепались – хрен знает, о чем, теперь уже и не вспомнить. Глаза у нее были серые, вот это почему-то врезалось в память. Серые, злые, нехорошие глаза. 

Очнулся он в больнице.   
На стуле рядом с кроватью дрых Сквало, и круги под глазами у него были – любо-дорого посмотреть. За окном шел дождь. Мысли путались, и череп, казалось, залит расплавленным чугуном.   
Занзас дотянулся, зажал белую прядь в кулаке - и дернул. Получилось так себе, придурок даже не заорал. Глаза открыл, и на том спасибо.  
Глаза у него были серые, но совсем другие. Казалось бы, ну какая разница, но разница была. Нелепость. Повелся на какую-то крашенную дуру. С чего он вообще взял, что они похожи?  
\- Что я здесь делаю?  
\- Девчонка хотела тебя обчистить. Подсыпала…  
Что она там подсыпала и куда, Занзас пропустил мимо ушей. Злости не было, была только усталость. И дикая слабость – как тогда, после заморозки.  
\- Тебя еле откачали, что-то она там с дозой переборщила. Она с севера, знать не знала, кто ты.   
Он кивнул. Сам подставился, чего уж там.   
Сквало смотрел внимательно, и взгляд этот Занзасу не нравился. Что этот отброс его так изучает?  
\- Знаешь, босс.   
\- Ну?  
\- Если ты так уж меня хочешь, вот он я. Чем хрен знает кого в баре цеплять…  
\- С чего ты взял, что…  
\- С того.   
Занзас с удовольствием бы швырнул в него что-нибудь. Но и под рукой ничего не было, и сил никаких не было.   
\- Ты, что, думал, я не знаю? И не замечаю ничего?   
Да, думал. Наивно, конечно. Давно пора понять, что Сквало все замечает, что нужно и что не нужно.   
\- И ты прям готов под меня лечь? А, отброс?  
\- Да я под тебя как в четырнадцать лет лег, так ты до сих пор и не слазишь, мудак. Может, ты мне хоть мозг ебать перестанешь, если будешь ебать в другое место.  
Занзасу отчего-то казалось, что его вечному заму неловко. Ну, было что-то такое – в интонациях ли, во взгляде.  
\- Ты чудом жив остался, - сказал вдруг Сквало.  
Как будто это что-то объясняло.   
Ну, может, и объясняло.   
Занзас снова потянул за белую прядь.  
\- Ну, чего?  
\- Нагнись.  
Целовать его Занзас не собирался. Так – посмотреть, что ли, поближе. Сквало сам ткнулся в него губами. Не в губы, в щеку, но все равно было странно. Непривычно как-то.  
\- Ничего, босс, разберемся.   
Хотелось сказать: «ты, что, утешать меня вздумал?». Да и много чего еще хотелось сказать. Но сил не было даже языком ворочать. Потом. Все потом. Поругаться они еще успеют.  
Он не обнял – обхватил белобрысого поперек туловища, будто утверждая свои права: мое. И закрыл глаза.   
Разберемся. Чтоб мы да не разобрались.


End file.
